


No Such Thing as Love for Jason Peter Todd

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Past Abuse, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: After being exiled from his home, Jason reflects on the unfairness that is his life as he bleeds out in an open field.





	No Such Thing as Love for Jason Peter Todd

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like taking out your personal issues by torturing your favorite characters.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

“The closest I ever came to having a real true parent was that year I lived with Bruce Wayne. It’s sad really considering the only parental thing he ever did was skip patrol once and stay home with me because I was sick.” Jason laid back in the field of grass. It was wet from an earlier rain shower and he could feel it soaking into his clothes. A few shivers warned of the rapidly cooling air, but he didn’t care about any of it.

“They say children are gifts to be cherished and loved. There’s nothing a parent wouldn’t do for their kid. Nothing is stronger than a mom’s love and that a father picked you up when you scrapped your knees. Parents are suppose to love and protect their kids. Kids are suppose to grow up safe and happy. Family suppose to be there for each other. It’s all fucking bullshit.”

The stars were bright. With the storm gone, the sky had cleared up rather quickly. There wasn’t much to see in Gotham. The city lights blotted out the stars. Plus there hadn’t been much time to waste stargazing anyway. None of that mattered now anyway. Jason was exiled from Gotham. Normally, Jason wouldn’t care. He’d barge in and continue to save his people, but...things have changed.

“Parents don’t give a shit about their kids. They’re just little parasites. Sure they’ll pretend to care, but everyone’s only out for themselves. They spit the little shits out than leave ‘em for the world to fuck up. Running the streets, you’re lucky if getting an occasional beating and having to hustle idiot tourists the worse thing ya have to do.”

Roy’s dead. He’s dead and buried. Jason’s last connection to a person, to the world, to life was gone. It’s amazing how quickly Jason’s life takes dives. He struggles and fights and claws his way up to something that might one day bring happiness only for everything to crash and burn within seconds. Jason’s life was a steady string of tragedies. A psychiatrist would have a field day diagnosing all of his issues. He didn’t even want to think of all the fancy words one would use just to tell him he was fucked up. Jason knew he was. It’s one of the reasons he fucked up his own life. 

“It’s funny. I always seem to bring out the worst in people. Not even the golden boy is immune. I must have done some pretty fucked up shit in my past life.”

It’s not normal live every day wishing you had stayed dead. It wasn’t normal to come back to life at all. He shouldn’t have come back. It was just a cosmic mistake. It wasn’t like anyone had actually missed him. He’d been forgotten, erased. The only thing that lingered was a glass case for Bruce to brood over and a horror story of what not to be. Jason feels he’s fairly justified for his feelings when he returned to life. He came back horrifically, spent almost two years catatonic, brought back by the waters from hell, and then twisted and manipulated by people with an agenda against Bruce. He came back to a world that had forgotten he existed. To a supposed father who had replaced him within months of burying him. To a not-brother smothering his replacement in love and affection. To a League that didn’t know a damn thing about him but filled their little sidekicks with twisted tails of the stupid failed Robin who got himself killed, who became the icon of mistake.

“Bruce didn’t even notice I left. He didn’t even know. I was so stupid to think he had come all that way just for me. He came for Joker...that’s all he ever cared about.”

Jason could still feel it. He could still feel Bruce’s fingers wrapped around his throat. Could still feel the punches, the hits. He could still see the burning hate in Bruce’s eyes. He’s not completely healed from the brutal beating even with the two months he spent in Roy’s care. There were new scars to add to the old ones from Bruce. New nightmares to join the old ones. Bruce joined the Joker in tormenting Jason’s mind. It’s been awhile since no one’s been there when he had nightmares. First it had been Kori and then Roy and Kori and then he sort of had the family and then Artemis and Biz. Now, he’s alone again. There’s no one there to wake him up when he can’t do it himself. There’s no one to talk to or just to sit with through the aftershocks.

“No one would even notice if I died again. I’ve never been good at family. No one would miss me. No one would even care. They already forgot me once...”

The night was growing colder and Jason’s shaking was growing stronger, but it wasn’t all from the cold air or rain. With each pump of his heart, blood gushed out of the massive slash in his side. Taking an ax to the stomach hurt a lot more than he thought it would, but he didn’t have the will to drag himself all the way to town to get his wounds taken care of. He probably wouldn’t have made it anyway.

“It’s not a big loss anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
